


Lucky Strike

by Love (crazylove)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is determined to find out what's <i>really</i> going on between Kris and Adam while Anoop is just along for the bribe. But over the course of the evening Anoop realizes more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

Anoop knows it's probably lazy but he likes when the Kindle reads to him. Sometimes he reads along, scanning the words on the electric screen leisurely, but today he's just laying on his bed, wrapped up in a blanket that a fan made him on top of the sheets of his bed in the hotel room. They've stayed in so many hotels that Anoop's lost count but it doesn't really matter what hotel they stay in or where that hotel is located, it's all the same-- double beds, large bathroom with a separate area for the sink, kitchenette where Matt always leaves something in the fridge, flat-screen television that is rarely turned on. Everything about the tour is always the same. The costumes, sets, signing, press questions, bus rides, plane rides and even the same old jokes and conversations. Anoop doesn't want to say that he's getting sick of it because that's not the whole situation. He just feels like he's stuck in a strange kind of American Idol limbo, not a contestant anymore but also not quite on his own. While he appreciates and the cherishes all the opportunities and exposure that Idol gave him Anoop thinks he's ready to take the next step.

Unfortunately, that means leaving the tour behind.

Anoop has his eyes closed as the Kindle moves onto the next chapter but when the door opens he knews it's Matt. Even with his Bose headphones on he can feel Matt making his way through the room. If there's one thing Anoop has learned from almost a full summer of being Matt's roommate it's that Matt is impossible to miss.

Sure enough, Matt is tapping Anoop on the shoulder, more like pounding him there. Anoop opens his eyes to see Matt's lips moving. Even though he can't hear Matt through the noise-canceling headphones he knows what he's saying.

Anoop shakes his head.

Matt points to Anoop's headphones and gives him a pathetic look that is half pouting and half like a slack-jawed-Yokel.

Anoop can't help it. He gives in.

"Hey, Anoop, what are you doing?" Matt says as soon as Anoop removes his headphones.

"Ignoring you," Anoop says.

"I mean, what are you doing _tonight_?" Matt says without missing a beat.

"Sleeping."

"Not anymore," Matt says. "I made plans."

"You made plans for you," Anoop says. "Not for me."

"For both of us!" Matt sits on the edge of Anoop's bed grinning that obnoxious grin that is somehow contagious so Anoop has to look away. Sometimes he can't get that grin out of his mind. "We're going to go bowling."

"I don't want to go bowling."

"It's sort of like a double date," Matt continues, unfazed. "With Kris and Adam."

Anoop just stares at him.

"And I told them you were gonna go. That we're both going to go. So you have to go!" Matt concludes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anoop says. "Double date?"

"Dude, hear me out! This is the situation," Matt says, waving his hands around wildly so Anoop knows that he's somehow serious about this whole thing. "Kris and Adam. I've got a theory and I want to prove it tonight!"

"Please stop thinking," Anoop says, reaching out for Matt but then he doesn't actually know what he's trying to do. It's not like he actually wants to touch him. "Stop. Just stop."

Matt is giggling but Anoop doesn't know how much more serious he can be in that moment.

"Matt, really," Anoop says, trying again. "No. I am not going along with this."

"Hear me out! You didn't even listen," Matt says, leaning forward. Anoop pulls the blanket tighter around him as if it could be a shield from Matt's crackpot ideas. "I don't know if you noticed, Noop, but I believe in love. It's great, okay, and I believe that other people should have it. So I've been watching Kris and I just noticed there's something there. There's something about the way he looks at Adam and then I watched Adam and he's like the same way. They are always together and always smiling at each other and touching each other and having all these secret, private jokes that they won't even explain to me. And then today, when I was eating breakfast, it hit me. They're in love."

"No, no, no," Anoop says. "No."

"Listen!" Matt insists, raising his voice. "I mean, what if they don't even know it yet? What if they are just confused and they need some explanations? What if they just need someone to help them along? Or someone to help show them the light. Anoop, you can't deny it. There's this energy between them. They are closer than close. They really are. These are our best friends. Don't you want to help them out? I think we can do that tonight if you'll just work with me."

"Matt," Anoop says and he makes sure there's no trace of lightheartedness in his voice. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kris is married, okay? And just because Adam is gay doesn't mean he's trying to get with every guy he's close to."

"I know, Anoop, believe me, I know." Matt clutches the bedspread, looking at him intently. "I know that. This is... you don't understand. Have you seen them? Have you really looked at them? Or are you too busy with your nose in a book!" Matt jumps off the bed, pointing at Anoop's Kindle. Anoop wants to make some snide comment about how the Kindle isn't a book but truthfully, it isn't even worth it. He just shakes his head once again.

"You can tell them that I don't feel good," Anoop says. "Or you can tell them the truth and say you didn't ask me first. I don't want to go. So if your theory is true have fun being the third wheel."

Anoop puts his headphones back on. They are excellent for canceling out noise but they don't quite work to block out the way that Matt is silently staring at him. He looks down at his Kindle for a moment but he can't remember how to turn it on. Matt is being ridiculous like always but Anoop can't shake the feeling that there may be some truth to it. He pulls off his headphones and sighs.

"How much do you know about me?" Matt asks quietly.

Anoop hesitates for a moment contemplating how seriously he wants to take this whole thing. It's just weird and Anoop knows that they shouldn't be invovled in any way, no matter what's really going on between Kris and Adam.

"I know you're crazy," Anoop decided on.

"Yeah, I know I act like I'm a player all the time, real flirty, don't give a shit but I do. I'm romantic, Anoop. I care about other people's happiness. I've been thinking and thinking about this and I think they just need a push. They just need to admit what's going on. And then they can make all those big decisions. Maybe it won't go anywhere at all and maybe it was never meant to but they'll never know unless they face the situation honestly. Believe me, I know."

"You know?"

"Yes."

Anoop waits but Matt doesn't go on like he usually does. Anoop feels weird about that.

"It's not really a date," Anoop says. "I hope you didn't call it that."

"No, of course not! We're just hanging out but... see the plan is I thought by like... showing them that they don't have to hide their feelings they might be more comfortable exploring them." Matt stops and looks at Anoop seriously. "I'm going to hit on you."

"No!" Anoop sits up. completely serious now. He can tolerate a lot when it comes to Matt. The annoying voices, his lax attitude about laundry, his tendency to lose his room key, his loud singing in the shower. his goofy laughter at things that are not remotely funny, the way he watches shows on the Discovery channel and then decides he'd like to discuss it right when Anoop's falling asleep or his inability to be quiet--ever--but this is just taking it too far.

He's not sure he can handle this and he's scared to figure out why.

"Anoop, it's just pretend," Matt says quickly. "It's for a good cause. I'm not like going to kiss you or anything!"

"No, just stop." Anoop waves his hand. "I don't want to hear it. Now I'm really not going. It's a no. Definite no. No, Matt, no."

"I'll buy you a beer," Matt says. "I'll buy you a pitcher of beer. Two pitchers. Please, Anoop, come on! Loosen up. You won't even notice when I'm doing it. I'm really smooth."

"Matt, it's just silly," Anoop says. He knows Matt doesn't respond well to logic but he's tries anyway because he doesn't really have any other ideas. "I don't really get what you're trying to accomplish. How would hitting on me help Kris or Adam? Plus, it's really none of your business at all, even if they do have feelings for each other. It's weird, Matt, it's really weird. I know you have the best of intentions, I really do, but let me just tell you that you're wrong with this one. It's never going to work. I don't want to be a part of it."

"Anoop..." Matt says slowly with his head tilted to the side. Anoop has to look away because it's rare to see Matt so serious with not even a hint of laughter around his green eyes. "I'm not being weird. I really think this is something that we should do. I'm being weird, aren't I?"

"Yes!"

"I don't care," Matt says. "Anoop, I'll pay you fifty dollars. I'll sleep in the lobby tonight and let you have the room all to yourself."

When Anoop looks at Matt again he's holding his wallet in his hand, offering it to Anoop. Honestly, Anoop is mildly impressed that Matt has stuck to his idea for this long. The hotel window is open so they have an incredible view of the city and usually by this point in the conversation Matt would have been drawn to an airplane flying by or an interesting shadow on the wall. But Matt is holding his ground and for the first time Anoop thinks that he might not be able to get out of this.

"I'll tell Megan you stole her lotion," Matt says suddenly. Anoop wants to laugh but he can't manage the bluff. "Remember? That night she was like, I can't find my lotion guys, it was my favorite. I didn't say anything but I know you took it. You were right there and you didn't say anything. I'm sure you don't want everyone knowing you stole Megan's Passionfruit Pear Paradise sparkly lotion and I'm sure you don't want them to know what you do with it--"

"Okay!" Anoop says before Matt can get even further. He doesn't even want to think about that night. He gets off the bed and snatches Matt's outstretched wallet. "Okay, I'll go. But I'm taking the fifty dollars and you have to buy me two pitchers of beer, no, you have to buy me whatever I want and you have to sleep in the lobby and you will never, ever, under any circumstances tell anyone about that lotion." He opens Matt's wallet and takes all the cash in there which, surprisingly, is more than fifty dollars.

"And don't," Anoop says slowly, handing Matt his wallet back, heart beating fast. "Expect me to flirt back."

"Deal!" Matt says happily. "We're going to have a good time. Damn, it's been a while since I've been bowling. Hey," Matt adds with a teasing grin. "Since I'm paying for everything it really is like a date."

Immediately, Anoop regrets everything, right down to the moment when he decided to audtion for American Idol back in Kansas City.

* 

The bowling alley isn't very far but the cab ride feels like a lifetime as Anoop is wedged in the backseat with Kris sitting in the middle and Adam on the other side. Matt turns from the front seat and smiles widely at them.

"We should play teams," he says, cheerfully.

"No," Anoop says quickly. "Every man for himself."

"I like teams," Adam says. "I agree with Matt. Let's play teams. Kris and I against you two. What's wrong with that?" Kris just smiles. Anoop tries not to frown. He feels like he should warn them but he doesn't even know how to put Matt's asinine plan into words.

"Great!" Matt says. "It's teams then. That's a great idea!"

Anoop is grateful that the bowling alley is practically deserted except for a group of old men in the far right corner who were all wearing matching red-and-orange bowling shirts.

"Looks like we missed the memo," Kris says, gesturing towards the other bowlers after they all got their shoes. Anoop cracks a smile. Maybe this evening won't be as horribly awkward as he imagines.

"I haven't done this in God knows how long," Adam says, choosing a black ball from the ball rack behind their lane. "Just knock down the pins, right?"

"That's what the instructions say," Anoop says dryly. He feels goofy in his bowling shoes. They are slippery even on the carpet.

"We should bet or something," Matt says. "The team should get something for winning. What do you think? Winner's choice. The winner has to... tell us to do something. I don't know what, just anything they want. Like they could tell us to buy them a shot or make us streak through the bowling alley!"

"Okay, sounds good," Adam says. "Let's just get through one game first."

"I'm actually pretty good," Kris says with a sly smile, holding up his green bowling ball. "So I'm going to think about what I'm going to make you guys do."

"Is that a challenge?" Anoop says, his competitive nature kicking in. Just because he's there for a silly reason doesn't mean he's not going to try to win. In fact, kicking ass may be the best way to get through this evening.

"It's not a challenge," Kris says. "More like a statement of fact."

"Is this trash talk?" Matt says. "What are you two doing? Kris, get over there by Adam. Wow, Adam, look at your shoes. Look at all those colors. You've got big feet. You know what they say about big feet, don't you?"

Anoop turns to stare at Matt along with everyone else. He's got that stupid smile on his face, hugging a bowling ball to his chest innocently. Anoop fears that this night will be worse than he thought.

"What do they say?" Adam says after a moment. "About big feet."

"We should go in alphabetical order," Anoop says because he can only do so much to prevent disaster. "I think that sounds fair. Matt, you said you were gonna get me a pitcher of beer. Get some for all of us."

"Okay, okay," Matt says, putting his bowling ball back. "Don't start without me. That's not fair!"

Anoop watches him jump up the stairs that lead back to the main level of the bowling alley where the restaurant and bar are. It's not a Lucky Strike but it's not a total dive either. The bar looks pretty decent from where Anoop is standing and he thinks that he might order something a little harder later.

When Anoop glances back at his friends, Kris and Adam are sitting on one of the side benches that surround their designated lanes. He can't help noticing that they are sitting awfully close. Anoop takes a deep breath to get his thoughts in order. Just because he wants to push Matt off a cliff right now doesn't mean that Kris and Adam can't like each other. Sure they are sitting close together. They're good friends; they enjoy each other's company. Anoop enjoys Matt's company too. Maybe he sits that close to him sometimes. Anoop is not going to project any of Matt's crazy theories into his observations. He types everyone's name into the computer and then sits on the stool until Matt gets back.

"I got Budweiser," Matt says, setting the pitcher on the table behind them. Beer sloshes over the sides and drips all over the place. Anoop pours himself a glass as Adam starts the game.

"Here I go," Adam says. It's a pathetic throw. Nobody could deny it, even if they wanted to. Adam practically tosses the ball so it plunks right in the middle of the lane and then rolls lazily over to the right into the gutter long before it gets close to any pins. It's kind of fascinating how horrible Adam is at bowling, especially considering how good he is at everything else. Adam manages to nick the side of one pin on his second turn before the ball fell into the gutter. Adam shrugs.

"You almost got a point," Kris says. Adam walks back to their holding area just as Matt rushes forward.

"You should show him, Kris!" he says. "Give Adam some tips."

"He could put a spin on it," Kris says thoughtfully.

Adam waves a hand. "It's just a game. It's not like I'm trying to become a professional or anything."

"You should show him though," Matt says, looking between the two of them. Anoop realizes he's holding his breath. He knows where this is going. "Like physically. Like if I were going to show Anoop, I would do this."

Anoop stiffens as Matt comes up behind him and grabs his arms. Anoop can feel Matt's belt buckle pressing against his back and it bothers him that he doesn't immediately hate it. In fact, it almost feels kind of nice. Still, he shrugs Matt off anyway. Matt gives him a look but Anoop hopes his own look reminds Matt that this was not part of the deal.

"That's one way to do it," Adam says.

"I don't know how useful that'd be," Kris says as Adam sits next to him. "Putting a spin on the ball is all about a flick of the wrist. If I were holding onto Adam that would be fairly restrictive."

Anoop takes this opportunity to grab his ball. He focuses on the pins and comes up with a spare. By the time he's finished with his turn Matt is sitting down, thankfully. Anoop keeps his distance as he walks to the table behind the ball return and pours himself another cup of beer.

"Okay, if I'm giving lessons," Kris says as he grabs his ball to take his turn. "You can watch me." Anoop doesn't know if it's imagination or not but he thinks he sees Kris do a little wiggle as he steps up to bowl. When he glances over to his right, Matt is trying to catch his eye. He turns back and faces forward just in time to hear the crash of the bowling ball as it connects with the pins for a clean strike.

"Yes!" Matt says, jumping up from his seat, clapping. "That was awesome! Wasn't it amazing? Adam?"

"It's true. He knows what he's doing," Adam says. Kris gives a little bow before walking back over to the chairs.

"Maybe I should help you," Kris says, standing in front of Adam and laying a hand on his shoulder. "You are pretty awful."

"I don't think you've seen how bad I can get," Adam says. Matt jumps up and leans into Anoop from across the table before he can stop him.

"Did you see that?" Matt whispers. "Definite flirting. I told you, Anoop."

Anoop shakes his head and finishes his beer. He's the only one drinking but he doesn't care.

"It's your turn," Anoop says.

Matt is a pretty decent bowler. He rolls a spare and Kris and Adam both give him high-fives.

"You better watch out," Matt says. "'Cause if I win, there's no telling what I'll make you do."

"Is that a promise?" Adam says with a wink as he grabs his ball to take his turn. Anoop pours himself some more beer and eyes the bar, trying to decide if he's really going to get a Jack and Coke. He knows beer before liquor is not the way to do it but the whole evening is messed up anyway.

"Maybe," Matt says, smiling. Anoop puts his beer down as Matt sits close to him.

"How do you think it's going?" Matt whispers, lips so close to the side of Anoop's face that they brush his ear. Anoop twitches but it feels differently than he expected.

"Matt," Anoop says, barely moving his mouth. "This is asinine."

"Yeah," Matt says. "It's not really working. I need to amp it up."

Adam stands up and retrieves his blue bowling ball from the rack. "What did you say, Kris?" Adam asks, glancing back at him. Kris waves from his seat. "I need to put a spin on it?"

"Yeah," Kris says. "You just need a little more pizazz."

"Oh," Adam says. "So what you really meant is that I need to give this bowling ball a show."

Kris nods, laughing. "Exactly," he says.

"I'll give you a show," Adam says. He prances up to the line but instead of giving a little wiggle like Kris did he does a full body roll before dropping the bowling down into the lane. The ball rolls slowly towards the pin, mostly staying near the middle until the end where it rolls off to the left, taking three pins with it. Adam pumps his fist. Matt jumps up and shouts, "Yes!"

The bowling team in the orange shirts looks over. Adam turns to Matt and gives a little bow.

"Thank you," he says. "My biggest fan."

"Well," Matt says, still standing. "I just think that's a big improvement! Don't you think so, Kris? Don't you think it's good the way he... don't like like the way he moves? I mean, bowls?"

"What's not to like?" Kris says, still looking at Adam with that same smile as Adam bends over and pushes the ball from between his leg for the next turn. Even Anoop can't help looking at his ass and then he catches himself, letting his breath out in a loud huff. He needs another beer so he pours himself another one.

Adam's final score for that round is six. Anoop punches in the score and glances up at the TV display before he gets up to take his turn next. The beer isn't really affecting him but he does feel a little more loose. He steps up to the line and throws the bowling ball. The ball knocks against the pins with a cool, clean clack and he gets a strike.

"Way to go, Anoop," Adam calls while Kris pumps his fist, leaning into Adam with some Arsenio Hall-like whoops. Anoop turns around, smiling, until he notices that Matt is right beside him.

"Great bowl, Noop," Matt says and then he puts his arms around him. It's a tight hug and Anoop can feel that damn belt buckle again. He knows he should push Matt away but he just stands there. Matt is a good hugger. He smells good and his body is solid and warm against him. Anoop thinks that the beer is making him a little more willing to go along with this crazy stunt. Or maybe it's something else.

Then Matt puts his hand on Anoop's ass.

Anoop pushes him away and glares. Matt shrugs, holding his hands up innocently. Adam and Kris are both staring, Kris curled up against Adam with his head on his chest.

"Well," Adam says. "That was quite a hug."

"I think it's important to be honest about your feelings," Matt says, turning to look at Adam. "It's just... it's really important!"

Adam nods. "That's my philosophy, too."

Anoop walks stiffly back to his seat as Kris pushes himself away from Adam so he can get up to take his turn. Kris matches Adam's body roll the best he can, holding his bowling ball in front of the lane. They both laugh before Kris sends the ball down to the pin. Anoop doesn't look over when Matt sits next to him, carefully.

"I'm sorry," Matt whispered. "But I told you what my plan is! You're supposed to be cool with it."

"Your plan," Anoop says. His heart his pounding again, stuttering actually. He can't believe how flustered he feels about this. He just wants this to go away. He turns to Matt and points a finger at him. " _Your_ plan, not mine. It's a stupid plan, Matt."

Matt blinks, having the audacity to look somewhat wounded. Anoop wants to laugh right in his face but he doesn't. Instead he plays with the handle of his empty beer glass.

"I just want to help people be happy," Matt says in a quiet voice. "I want them to be happy. And I think they'll be happy together. Haven't you ever felt that way?"

Anoop sighs, exhaling through his nose. He doesn't know what to say so he just looks down into his glass and wishes he had more beer but he's not going to pour any.

"I know I'm stupid," Matt mumbles.

Anoop reaches for Matt's wrist before he can think about it. Even when his brain catches up to his actions he doesn't let Matt go. He squeezes Matt there lightly, flashing back to their hug. If he felt the same way that Matt and Adam did--that it was important to be honest about your feelings--he would reassure Matt that he wasn't stupid.

He would tell him that he liked the hug.

"Get me a Jack and Coke," he says. Matt slinks towards to the bar like a child on his way to a punishment. Anoop focuses back on the game but it's Matt's turn so everything is on pause. Kris and Adam are laughing about something and then Kris looks over at Anoop.

"You know," he says. "I think some of that beer is supposed to be for us."

"Sorry," Anoop says. He brings the pitcher and two cups over to them then sits down next to Adam. Kris pours while Anoop stretches his legs in front of him.

"So how's it going?" Kris asks. "Rooming with Matt and all?"

"It's going," Anoop says. "He talks too much."

"You two seem..." Adam pauses, giving Kris a quick glance. "Closer."

"No," Anoop says, quickly. "No. We aren't."

"I didn't know he was so enthusiastic about bowling," Adam says. He and Kris both snicker. Anoop wants to confess the whole thing but then Matt is back with his drink. It's bigger than Anoop expected. He takes it, straightening up in his chair. Matt bowls but unlike his first turn he comes up with two gutterballs in a row.

"Your turn, Adam," Matt says. He sits a little ways from all of them. Anoop tries not to mind.

"Okay," Adam says, standing up to get his blue ball. "I think you need a lesson from me now. You've got to let the ball feel your energy." He holds the bowling ball against his belt and then swivels his hips around, half humping the ball, half swaying in place. Anoop has to admit that it's mesmerizing.

"Then when you and the ball are one," Adam instructs. "Then you bowl."

He steps up to the line, arching his arm back like a professional and when he bowls the ball has a spin and heads straight for the middle of the pins, barreling forward with no hesitation at all.

It's an easy strike.

Anoop wonders if they've been hustled all this time. He looks at Matt, who's clapping enthusiastically.

"Wow!" he says, no longer sulking. "Way to go, Adam."

"I learn from the best," Adam says. He turns to Kris and gives him a bow of his own.

"I've got a new rule," Kris says. "If someone gets a strike then they have to get a kiss."

Anoop drops his glass when Kris gets up and gives Adam a kiss in front of the whole bowling alley.

The glass doesn't shatter. It just bounces and then rolls away, ice and alcohol spreading everywhere. Anoop's mouth is open but he can't close it. He doesn't know what's crazier; the fact that Adam and Kris kissed or the fact that Matt was _right_ about something and apparently they didn't need Matt's help at all.

It's not just a one-time kiss. They make out a little with two or three deep kisses that are seem to be full of tongue and then a couple of short, sweet kisses. It's obvious that they've done this before. Probably more than once or maybe even twice or a dozen times. Anoop feels dizzy. He reaches down to pick up the ice but the couple of cubes he manages to grab slips from his hands. He stops when someone covers his hand with theirs.

"Someone will clean this up," Matt says, softly. He picks up Anoop's glass and kicks the ice away.

"We've been meaning to tell you," Adam says, hanging onto Kris's waist like this is all perfectly normal. "I mean all of you guys. I figured most people have guessed by now."

"Uh..." Anoop stutters.

"I thought!" Matt says. "Well, I thought if it hadn't happened then it should."

"Yeah," Kris says. "It's different. It's a good change. For both of us."

Anoop has so many questions he knows he shouldn't ask. Instead he just sits back in his seat, perfectly still, until he realizes that Matt's hand is still on his.

He moves his hand away.

"Katy knows," Kris says, softly. "It's... worked out between us."

"These things just happen sometimes," Adam says. "I don't know how to explain it but I do know to trust what I'm feeling. It was hard at first but it's turning out to be okay. I knew I wouldn't be happy with myself if I didn't give this a chance."

"That's great," Matt says. He's grinning and Anoop can't believe that he's taking a moment out of his shock to notice how bright Matt's smile is. "I'm really happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Matt," Kris says. "It means a lot to me. Believe it or not, I've been sort of worried about... this."

"You never know when love is going to happen," Adam says, thoughtfully. "Sometimes it can be sleeping in the bed right beside you the whole time."

He looks at Kris and they both laugh. Matt laughs too but Anoop doesn't feel like laughing. He's not sure how he feels. He feels like he needs another drink, especially since he spilled his.

"I'm going to go to the bar," Adam says, as if reading Anoop's mind. "Let's take a break."

"Yeah," Kris says. "Bowling halftime. Be right back, guys."

"Does this mean the cheerleaders are going to come out?" Matt asks, still grinning. "Or is it the dance team for bowling games?"

Kris just shakes his head, obviously amused. He walks over to the bar with Adam's hand on his shoulder.

"Noop!" Matt says, turning to him with a wild look in his eyes. "Can you believe it?"

"Obviously you can," Anoop mumbles. He shrugs. There really isn't much to say.

"I really... I wasn't sure but I thought--"

"You were right," Anoop interrupts. "Congratulations."

He doesn't know why but his heart is thumping not like he's angry or annoyed but more like he's _nervous_. He remembers Matt's hand on his ass, breifly, and then Adam's words. He rubs a hand over his face because his head is starting to hurt from these ridiculous thoughts or maybe he didn't drink enough beer.

"It's sweet, Noop," Matt says. He leans against him. Anoop isn't sure why because he certainly didn't issue an invitation. But he doesn't move away either, which is even weirder.

"I told you I'm kind of a romantic," Matt says. Anoop looks down at his curly hair, freshly shaved down the sides for that fauxhawk thing he was wearing which sounds strange but it actually looks good on him.

"In case you don't remember," Matt adds. Anoop moves when he sees Adam and Kris walking back with a tray. Matt has to grip the side of the chair to keep from falling over.

"It's my turn," Anoop says. He takes his black bowling ball and immediately hits a 7-10 split. He walks away after purposefully messing up his second turn.

"You'll get it next time," Kris says as Anoop joins them again. "Not everyone can be a superstar like me."

"Or me," Adam says with a broad grin. They have a bottle of rum to share. Anoop takes a straight shot even though he knows it's a bad idea.

"Watch me!" Matt calls. When he bends over to grab his ball Anoop thinks that his ass is even better than Adam's.

He pours another shot.

"Slow down, tiger," Adam says. He lifts his glass in the air, raising his eyebrows. "Or don't."

"Yes!" Matt says, pumping his fist after a pretty spare.

"He's giving us a run for the money," Kris says. "The bet is still on, right?"

"I think so!" Matt says, eagerly. Then he stops smiling so much and looks at Adam. "Wait. Can you really bowl or was that strike a fluke?"

"Guess you're going to have to find out," Adam says. "Let me just say that I'm pretty sick of coming in second."

"He's a ringer," Matt stage whispers to Anoop. "We're going to have to step up our game."

Anoop shakes his head. He takes the plastic cup Matt's holding and sticks his nose in the cup to take a sniff. It smells like Matt's just drinking Dr. Pepper which isn't Anoop's favorite but everything tastes fine when you add some rum so Anoop poured his shot into the cup.

"I guess so," Anoop says.

The remaining frames pass quickly. Adam is hitting most of his pins now but he started in the hole so Anoop and Matt have the advantage since they have been playing consistently the whole time. Kris keeps up with them and by the last frame the game is heart-stoppingly close. Anoop knows that he and Matt have to bowl perfectly in order to win especially since Adam got two strikes in a row on the last frame and two matching kisses from Kris.

"Your turn," Adam says to Anoop.

"Okay," Anoop says. He stands up, takes a moment to stretch. He feels buzzed from the alcohol but it only works to his advantage.

"You can do it, Noop!" Matt says. Anoop takes a moment to actually smile at his own personal cheerleader. It's definitely the booze.

He holds the bowling ball between his hands and stares down the lane. He wants to win. He has to win. He feels like there's something here he has to prove. He's focuses as he brings his arm back.

The first bowl is a strike.

"Yeah!" Matt yells, jumping in the air. Anoop stands there and his first thought is about the kiss. But of course there isn't going to be a kiss. Who's going to kiss him? It's a stupid rule, one that doesn't even apply to him. He turns around and gives everyone a bow. Matt's still grinning, clapping loudly like he's in the audience and it's the end of Anoop's set on tour. He takes a moment to really notice Matt's eyes. They are so green, maybe because he's smiling so much. Anoop shakes his head, turning to the pins again. But he can't get the greenness of Matt's eyes out of his mind and he can't ignore this funny feeling at the bottom of his chest.

On his next turn he almost gets a spare but he comes up short.

After that it doesn't matter what Matt and Kris do. Adam and Kris have already won.

"Shit," Anoop swears under his breath. But before he can make it back to his seat Matt's arms are around him again in another hug but it feels different now. It's not for show. Anoop wonders if this whole thing was even about Kris and Adam in the first place. He nuzzles his face against Matt's neck. He still smells as good as Anoop remembers. He's definitely kind of drunk right now but it's not a _bad_ thing.

"Noop..." Matt says, quietly. He pulls away and then Anoop glances over at Kris who is standing in the lane.

"You can stand in my way," Kris says. "But we're still going to win. Those are the facts."

Anoop lets Matt drag him back to their seats. Adam gives him a funny smile as they sit down. Kris knocks over 8 pins and Matt screws up his last turn. Anoop wonders if that has anything to do with him.

"It seems our plan of shock and awe has worked," Kris says. "We remain victorious."

"Number one, baby," Adam says. "Finally." He and Kris exchange high fives. Matt laughs. Anoop watches his mouth move, glances down at the way his shoulders shake with his laughter. He wishes he didn't want to touch him so bad. He bites down on his thumb, on the knuckle there. When he looks up again Adam and Kris are standing over them.

"So," Kris says. "The winner gets to tell the winner to do whatever they want, right?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what Matt said," Adam says. "Right, Matt?"

"Yep," Matt says. "So should we start taking off our clothes?"

Anoop swallows hard, looking at Matt. "So we can start streaking through the bowling alley?" Matt clarifies.

"We did talk about this," Kris says. "You guys want to come back to our room with us?"

Kris says it so casually that Anoop doesn't think he's fully aware of what he's asking. He clears his throat. Adam's hand is on Kris's arm. Anoop wonders how he missed the fact that Kris and Adam are always touching.

"It's up to you guys," Adam says. "We want this to be a fun thing. But we don't know where you two are at."

So they do know what they're asking. Anoop glances at Matt but he's staring straight ahead. His heart is pounding hard. He can't believe they are having this conversation.

"Don't answer right now," Adam says. "Think about it. Let's get out of here. My feet can't stand these shoes for another moment. They don't match my outfit at all."

The cab ride back to the hotel is much quieter. Anoop watches the city lights as they drive, swirling around in the night sky. He's wedged against the door. They made Kris sit in the middle. Anoop stumbles getting out of the car. Kris helps him, placing his hands on his sides.

"You okay, Anoop?" Kris asks. Anoop nods even though he's feeling a lot of things and he's not sure if okay is one of them.

They are staying on different floors this time. Kris and Adam's floor comes up first. Adam puts his hand out to block the elevator door when it opens for them to get off.

"Just drop by if you want to," Adam says. "We'll be up."

Kris and Adam get off the elevator with their arms around each other. Anoop stares until the elevator doors slide shut. The elevator starts up with a lurch and Anoop nearly falls into Matt because he isn't holding on to anything.

"Noop, are you trashed?" Matt asks. Anoop reaches for him but not necessarily to steady himself.

"Well," Anoop says. "I got a strike."

The elevator doors ding and open again. It's their floor but Anoop doesn't move. He's holding onto Matt's shoulders. He can feel Matt breathing slowly.

"It was great, Noop," Matt says.

"You know the rules," Anoop says. He doesn't know what he's feeling. He can't name it. The only thing he knows is what he's feeling is _this_ and didn't Matt agree that it was important to be honest?

"The rules are," Anoop says. He feels like he's swaying but he's not sure if he's really moving. "I'm supposed to get a kiss."

He presses his mouth against Matt, crushes their lips together in a sloppy kiss. It's not the way he meant to kiss Matt. It's like he's never kissed anyone in his life. He pulls away to start over again but Matt is just standing there.

The elevator doors slide shut.

"Matt," Anoop whispers. His heart is pounding differently this time. He can't believe he made such a terrible mistake.

"Anoop," Matt says. "Don't do this."

Anoop opens his mouth but he doesn't know what to say so his mouth just hangs open. Matt touches his bottom lip so lightly that Anoop wonders if he's having some sort of crazy dream.

"Don't do this if you're really drunk," Matt says. "I wanted Kris and Adam to be happy but... I also wanted to see what it would be like. What would it be like if something I wanted came true. Like an example of that. You know what I mean, Noop? So don't do it if you're drunk. Let's just go back to our room. I--this means something to me."

The elevators doors open again. Anoop puts his hands on Matt's face and looks into those mesmerizing green eyes.

"I'm not that drunk," Anoop says. "I know what I'm doing, Matt. It means something to me too, Matt."

He kisses him again and this time he doesn't feel the alcohol at all. He has a purpose. He doesn't feel afraid. He has to prove this to Matt, to wipe that hurt look off his face. He slides his hands up so he can feel the softly shaven sides of Matt's hair with his thumbs and then Matt is kissing him back and it's sweeter than Anoop imagined since he started imagining this only a few hours ago or maybe it was sooner than that in the dreams Anoop has and never remembers. He's not that drunk but he wouldn't mind getting drunk on the taste of Matt's tongue in his mouth or the intoxicating way he smiles.

"You like me?" Matt asks, breathlessly. He's pulled away from Anoop only far enough to move his lips so he can talk. Anoop can still feel his breath right there against his mouth.

"Of course." Anoop says. "Of course I do."

The elevator has moved and now the doors open and they are on the lobby level. An old couple peers in at them. Anoop grabs Matt's wrist and tugs him forward so the couple can step in the elevator. They move toward a couch that's farthest away from the front desk and take a seat. Anoop wipes the corner of his mouth, carefully.

"Wow," Matt says.

Anoop glances at the clock over at the front desk but he can't really see it so he pulls his iPhone from his pocket.

"So," Anoop says when he sees that it's not too late. "I think we should do this."

"Wow," Matt says again. "Noop, this is crazy."

"Do you want to go up there?" Anoop puts his phone back in his pocket. Yeah, it is crazy but he's not ready for this crazy moment to end.

"Wow," Matt says, like it's the only word he knows how to say. He touches his own lips. Anoop wonders if Matt is thinking this might be a dream, too.

"It's real," he says. Matt blinks at him.

"Are we really going to..." Matt trails off for a moment and then he says it. "Are we really going to have a foursome with Adam and Kris?"

It sounds crude when Matt puts it that way and somewhat impossible. Anoop isn't exactly sure how to answer but he knows that he wants to go to Kris and Adam's hotel room and he knows that when they do _something_ will happen.

"If you want to," Anoop finally says.

"You only just kissed me for the first time tonight," Matt says. Anoop kisses him again, quickly, even though it's reckless, in case there's some kind of kiss threshold that they have to reach in Matt's mind.

"I guess I'm ready for more," Anoop says.

"You're drunk," Matt says. "You are. Admit it, Noop. You were drinking all night."

"Okay, maybe a little," Anoop says. "But not so much that I don't know what I'm doing. I know what I want, Matt. I want this. And part of me probably always has."

He keeps his gaze on Matt and he's grateful when Matt doesn't turn away either.

"I'm not," Matt says. "I didn't drink anything at all." He breaks the gaze and Anoop's heart stutters in his chest. He's taking this too far. He took it too far as soon as he kissed Matt in the elevator.

"Okay," Matt says. "Let's go, Noop."

"No," Anoop says. "Matt, you have to be sure."

Matt grabs Anoop's hand and gives it a squeeze. Then he kisses him there, right above his knuckles.

"I'm sure," Matt says. "Let's go. How could anything bad happen? They're our friends."

Anoop runs a hand over Matt's hair, admiring his trusting smile. This is not what he signed up when he auditioned in Kansas City yet here he is and he feels like this was supposed to happen all along.

"Okay," Anoop says. "Let's go."

* 

Adam doesn't look surprised when he opens the door. He and Kris are still dressed in the clothes they wore bowling. Anoop will never admit it but he was expecting mood lighting, maybe Adam in his briefs. It's better this way. Like Matt said, they were all friends. Anoop walks inside and Adam holds the door open for Matt.

"So, what's the verdict?" Adam asks. "Are we playing Charades?"

"First word," Anoop says as the door swings shut softly. "It's a verb."

"Yes?" Adam says. Kris is watching from the bed. Anoop takes Matt's hand and then he kisses him, not aggressively, but hard enough so that they will know that in the brief time since they started this little game everyone has ended up on the same page.

"Yeah," Adam says, when Anoop pulls away. Matt looks slightly dazed. "I thought that might happen."

"We thought bowling with you guys would give you a nudge," Kris says.

"What?" Matt says, eyes wide. "We were doing the same thing for you!"

Anoop enjoys the sound of everyone's laughter. Adam and Kris have more alcohol but Anoop doesn't want a drop. Matt has a glass of wine which seems to make him giggly instantly. He sits next to Anoop on one bed and Adam and Kris are on the other.

"So..." Matt says and Anoop realizes that the mood in the room is more tense now. He's only kissed Matt a few times. He's pretty sure it's obvious he has no idea what he's doing. Matt rubs his thigh, gives him a gently squeeze there.

"How is this going to work?" Matt asks.

Anoop swallows, feeling a bit more nervous that Matt put it out there in the open like that. He probably shouldn't have passed on the extra booze. Then Adam just starts laughing. He grabs Kris' shirt and pulls him in closer, turning to look at Anoop and Matt.

"Just go with the flow," Adam says. Then he kisses Kris.

It's really obvious now that they have had a lot of practice. Anoop isn't even sure that they remember he and Matt are in the room as they make out with their eyes shut tightly, hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Adam pulls Kris's shirt off and lets it fall to the floor. Anoop has seen Kris shirtless before but it's a lot different. He looks at Matt who is staring just as hard as Anoop was. Anoop pokes him in the arm and then Matt looks over at him.

"What's the flow?" Matt whispers and there's that stupid giggle again. Anoop smiles and kisses Matt without another word. They aren't as experienced as Kris and Adam but it still feels good to lay back and have Matt lay on top of him while their tongues twist together and Anoop can feel Matt is hard through his jeans. He brings his knees up and Matt settles between his legs. They kiss harder and Matt moves his cock against Anoop a little. Anoop hopes it's deliberate. He's hard too now and he knows that Matt can tell.

It feels like a high school party where everyone makes out in their respective corners. Anoop can hear Kris' breathy moans and Adam grunting, the rustling of bed covers as they do whatever they are doing over there. Matt makes noises too as he sighs against Anoop's mouth or chokes out a groan when Anoop reaches down to press a hand against Matt's cock through his jeans. He wants to get these clothes off of both of them. But before Anoop can unzip Matt's pants he freezes when he feels a pair of lips on his neck.

"Shhhh..." Adam says, even though Anoop hasn't said anything at all.

Adam is kissing his neck, nibbling at his ear. Anoop opens his eyes when Matt pulls away from his lips. Kris climbs on the bed. He pushes up Anoop's shirt and kisses his stomach. Anoop's cock twitches dangerously but Anoop isn't sure how he feels about this. Everything is going so fast. He focuses on Matt, who's pushing his jeans to the floor.

"Okay, Anoop?" Kris asks. He sucks on Anoop's stomach just below his belly button. It feels good but Anoop is glad when Kris doesn't go any further. Instead he gets off of Anoop and pulls Matt over. Kris kisses Matt's collarbone. Matt closes his eyes. Anoop watches them, tries to memorize the way Matt looks in that moment because Anoop wants to make Matt feel that way. Kris's mouth is on Matt's throat. He pushes Matt's shirt up and then pulls it off his body. Kris rakes Matt's sides up and down with his fingernails. Matt bites his bottom lip with his eyes half-closed. Anoop finds this incredibly sexy. Adam is kneeling on the floor beside the bed. He sucks on Anoop's neck. It's obvious Adam knows how to use his mouth. He licks Anoop's ear and then addresses all of them.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do," Adam says. "We can stop anytime. If you want to stop just say 'Simon'. That should pretty much kill our boners."

Anoop laughs a little. He likes the way Adam is nipping as his neck but he's glad when he doesn't kiss him on the lips.

"Take off his pants, Matt," Kris says. Anoop feels Matt's weight on the bed. He unzips Anoop slowly and fumbles with the belt buckle. His fingers skim across Anoop's thighs as he pulls his jeans off. The feel a little rough and Anoop likes that. Then Matt kisses his thighs and Anoop can't help shuddering all the way to his toes.

"He likes that," Kris says, tracing a finger up and down Anoop's knee.

"I know what you like," Adam says. He climbs on the bed too so it's four grown men crammed on one queen sized bed. Anoop feels all of them all around them, the body heat almost unbearable, especially with the way he's sweating because Matt's mouth is so close to his cock. He sits up, quickly.

"Is this okay?" Matt says, moving away from him, suddenly.

Anoop shakes his head when he means to nod. "No," he says. "I mean..." He feels flustered. It's not coming out like he meant.

"Let me," Adam says. He pulls Anoop's shirt off in one fluid motion even though he's on Anoop's side. Anoop lays back again. Adam kisses his chest, sucking on his nipples and then teasing him with his teeth. Anoop grips the bedsheet, biting back a noise in his throat that he's not sure he wants to hear. His toes are curling from being kissed by two people at the same time. His cock is unbelievably hard and when Matt puts his mouth on his balls Anoop is sure that he's going to lose his mind. Anoop isn't sure where it came from but Kris has a bottle of lube in his hands. He watches, breathing hard, as Kris uses it to slick up his fingers and then slips one inside Adam. Anoop sucks in his breath as Adam groans and bites on Anoop's nipple harder. He doesn't think he's going to last long.

"Fuck, Kris," Adam says, breath hot against Anoop's bare chest. "He likes to get his whole hand up there."

"Well," Kris says with a smirk. "We haven't exactly gotten _that_ far, yet."

They both laugh. Anoop doesn't even feel in control of his own body for a moment. His hips move toward Matt, urgently.

"Matt," Adam says and then makes another funny noise. Kris is grinning. He obviously knows what he's doing with those fingers. "You should--ahhhh--you should suck Anoop off."

"Only if--" Anoop says.

"It's okay?" Matt says. Anoop catches his eye. He guesses he must look like how he feels because then Matt's mouth is on Anoop's cock and Anoop isn't quite sure what words are anymore. Adam isn't biting his nipple anymore but Anoop doesn't care. He reaches down to tangle his fingers in Matt's hair. Matt's mouth is warm and wet, his lips incredibly soft. Anoop isn't sure if Matt has done this before but he seems to get Anoop all the way to the back of his throat and Anoop grips the bedspread, his body already beginning to shake.

"Matt," Anoop says. He's not sure if he's whispering or screaming. Everything feels like it's underwater. His body is jelly. The world is pressing in against him. "Oh God. I'm going... I'm going--"

He comes hard, body jerking towards Matt as Matt swallows him down. When he opens his eyes Matt is staring down at him, coughing and looking kind of surprised.

"Wow," he says. "That was a lot but I--" He cuts himself off and clears his throat.

"Are you okay?" Anoop asks, sitting up. Matt is still between his legs. He wipes his thumb across Matt's glistening mouth.

"More than okay, Noop," Matt says. "I mean... you liked it right? I was nervous!"

He laughs and Anoop kisses him because he more than liked it. It has also been far too long since Anoop kissed him. He feels like he wants to keep kissing Matt, constantly. He pulls away when he hears Kris groan.

Kris is a lot more flexible than Anoop knew. His legs are almost over his head as Adam fucks him only inches away from them on the bed. They stare intensely into each other eyes. Anoop's mouth drops open not only because he can't quite believe they are doing this in front of them but more because he's amazed at how hot it actually is. Adam is gripping Kris' forearms and Kris has sweat on his forehead and he's matching Adam's every thrust. Anoop listens to them both moaning, to the slick slap of their bodies against each other. Anoop almost forgets Matt is there until he utters a moan of his own. He turns his head sharply. Matt's boxers are on the floor now and his hand is on his cock.

"No," Anoop says. "Let me..."

"Matt," Kris says. Anoop is glad they haven't been forgotten. Otherwise he might feel more like a pervent. "Grab my cock."

"Yeah," Adam says, thrusting harder but Kris seems to take it well. "There you go, baby. Make it good for him."

Matt scoots closer to Kris and puts his hand on his cock. Anoop expects to feel more weirded out or maybe jealous but he's focusing on Matt's cock and what he can do for him. He moves around on the bed so he can position himself between Matt's legs again and decides to give him a blow job.

Anoop has never put his mouth on a cock before and especially not when Adam is fucking Kris and Matt is jerking Kris off. Anoop hopes that Matt is sufficiently distracted so he won't notices how awful Anoop is sure he's going to be as this. He lowers his face so his nose is near Matt's cock. Matt smells differently down here but it's not unpleasant. Anoop isn't sure hot to explain but Matt smells _hot_. Like he can feel the heat radiating from his cock, the friction they are all creating together. He smells like he's waiting for Anoop to go down on him.

"Harder," Kris says and he sounds like he's speaking to Adam and Matt. "I like it _hard_..."

"Don't I know it," Adam says.

Anoop grabs the base of Matt's cock and guides it into his mouth. Matt gasps a little, his right arm working furiously. Anoop tries to remember what Matt did, what he likes for people to do to him. He licks Matt's cock all around and then sucks on the head. Matt gasps louder this time. He says, "Alright, Noop..." which gives Anoop a little more confidence to take Matt deeper and suck him harder. He twists his hand, runs his fingers against Matt's balls. Matt groans. Anoop finds a rhythm, stroking and sucking Matt off. He hears Adam come, swearing and saying Kris' name over and over again but it sounds kind of faraway instead of right beside him like it it really is. Kris comes next and Anoop _really_ knows because he sinks his nails into Anoop's skin where he can reach but the brief bite of pain is exactly what Anoop needs. He can feel Matt starting to come and he moves his mouth faster, up and down, ready for everything. Matt comes and Anoop hears ringing in his ears but when they finally clear up again he can also hear Matt calling his name.

He's breathless when it's over. He's not sure where to look but it doesn't matter because his eyes can see Matt sprawled out on the bed. After a while he notices that Kris is pressed against him and Adam is gone. He hears noises from the bathroom. When Adam emerges he looks damp and mostly cleaned up with a towel around his waist.

"Never flush a condom," Adam says. "Believe me. That was fun, right?"

"Damn," Matt says. "What was that?"

Kris holds out a hand and Adam helps him sit up. "Your punishment for losing," Kris says. "So don't lose again. Losers."

"Next time we might make you guys do something a little more naughty," Adam says, with a wink.

"I think we might just have to lose," Matt says. Then he looks at Anoop like he's surprised he said that. Anoop just smiles.

"I never lose on purpose," Anoop says. "But next time when _we_ win you never know what we're going to make you guys do."

"Fair enough," Adam says. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You guys were good," Kris says. "Really good."

"Maybe we helped you out with a few things?" Adam says. "See, we're not sore winners at all."

"You helped us out with a _lot_ ," Matt says.

"Just a little bit of fun," Adam says, grinning. "You're only alive once. Got to make the most out of it. Right?"

Anoop finds himself nodding. He gets off the bed and pulls his clothes back on. He's tired all of a sudden. Maybe it's the booze.

"Sure you guys don't wanna stay," Kris says. "Have a nightcap?"

"We'd better get back," Anoop says.

"We'll have to do this again," Adam says. He walks them to the door after Matt gets dressed and adds in a lower voice, "You can talk to me any time. We're all friends, right? Thanks for a good time, guys."

When Anoop is back in front of their hotel room, fumbling for their key, he feels like he's just been transported there after being abducted by aliens or waking up from a long, intense dream.

Nothing about the tour felt the same anymore.

"You know," Anoop says, still feeling kind of surreal. "That time you caught me with Megan's lotion. Well, it's not what you think. I mean, it is but... I was thinking... I was having this crazy daydream. And it was about you."

Matt stares at him for a moment before he kisses him. When he pulls away he's smiling. Anoop is sure he'll never find that damn hotel room key.

"I jerked off Kris Allen, the winner of American Idol," Matt says. "Whoa!"

Anoop shoves him into the wall with one hand. Matt just laughs. Anoop pats his pockets down.

"I'm buzzing, Noop," Matt says. "Did this really just happen?"

Anoop glances up at Matt, searching for any signs of regret, but he's just leaning against the wall, smiling.

"It's crazy, right?" Matt says, sounding almost breathless. "God, Anoop, you looked so good. I just wanted to do so much! But I think it will be better when it's just us two. What do you think?"

He pulls the key out of his pocket, finally. It's just a flat regular keycard with a picture of Dora the Explorer on it for some reason but it's warm in Anoop's hand and he's just as anxious as he is eager to open the door.

"Noop," Matt says, piercing his thoughts. "Hey. Do I still have to sleep in the lobby?"

Anoop looks up at Matt, into his green eyes, and remembers how just a little while ago he saw a side of Matt he'd never seen before and he's hoping he'll see Matt like that again, very soon. He knows that Matt has freckles on his chest that Anoop didn't get a chance to count. He still has to learn all the ways to kiss Matt that'll make him moan. He needs to figure out exactly how to touch him. They only have a month left on the tour. It used to feel like such a long time but now it's not enough. But Anoop knows that it will have to be.

"No," Anoop says. "Not tonight. But eventually. You owe me. A deal's a deal."

Matt laughs and Anoop realizes that laugh always made his knees kind of weak. He's kind of sorry it took him this long to realize it but at the same time he's not.

"Yeah _right_ ," Matt says, leaning against him. Anoop puts his arm around him and unlocks the door.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," Anoop says. He holds the door open so Matt can walk in. The door shuts behind him, leaving them both in the dark hotel room, full of possibilities.

Anoop figures that they probably won't get much sleep that night. And he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
